1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an, electronic device, and more particularly, to a connection device that provides a connection to another device, a method of manufacturing the connection device, and an electronic device that includes the connection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to a program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicular navigation system, as well as a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein, as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and high speed, large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking and the like, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
It has become popular to use an electronic device, which is integrated with various functions, for example, networking, and is miniaturized to be conveniently portable as described above. For example, users carry an electronic device and use the electronic device. The electronic device, which is carried by the users as described above, may be exposed to various external environments. For example, the operating environment of the electronic device may change depending on the daily change of weather or the external activities of the users, and the electronic device may be exposed to contamination that is caused by water or foreign matter.